Metal Gear: OOKAMI
by KyuubiKitsune9
Summary: 5 years after the 4th Shinobi World War and after Naruto had Absorbed the Juubi's, all 9 Bijuu's, Madara's, Sasuke's, and Obito's powers, the Elemental Nations are slowly dying and the populace are very sparce, Naruto decides to change another dimensions fate with 4 others along for the ride. Extremely Strong! Naruto, shortly becomes Godlike! Naruto.


It had been 5 years since Naruto had ended the 4th Shinobi World War, at the cost of killing nearly every human being and form of life in the Elemental Nations, since by the time he had finally defeated the Juubi, Madara, Obito, and Sasuke, all his friends and forms of family had died by the monstrous Juubi and the trio of Uchiha's. He could still remember the very moment it happened in the whirlwind of knowledge and memories that weren't his but still were at the same time.

* * *

_Naruto was currently kneeling in front of the Gedo Mazo statue with Sasuke Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, and Obito Uchiha all standing in front of him but out of the way of the threatening statues mouth, all smirking triumphantly. It had been just a few hours after Naruto and his _Supposed_ best friend and brother in all but blood had defeated the Juubi, or that was what Naruto had thought at the time. In reality what had happened was that Madara and Obito had recalled the Juubi and resealed it into the statue and let Naruto bask in his final battle, thinking he had won with the help of his best friend and had ended the threat to the Elemental Nations. However after just a few minutes after the battle Sasuke had knocked Naruto out and dragged him here, into the bowels of Amegakure and to the Gedo Mazo statue. Naruto looked up and stared at Sasuke in his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan eyes while still wearing his tattered and torn orange jumpsuit, Leaf Headband secured tightly on his forehead._

"_Any last words before we suck the Kyuubi out of you and finally engulf the world into the Eternal Tsukiyomi?" Obito asked with a sneer towards Naruto, thinking, no, _Knowing _he had finally won this incessant and meaningless war._

"_Why…?" Naruto questioned quietly, but just loud enough for them to hear him, making them sneer even more while Sasuke sported an evil and manic smirk._

"_Because it will give me the power I need Dobe… The power to rule over the Elemental Nations, it doesn't matter if it's a genjutsu or not, I will still be a god to the people just like Madara-sama and Obito-sempai will be. Get over it Dobe, you have never beaten me and you never will." Sasuke said before kicking Naruto in his stomach, making him fall onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, feeling the last of his emotions and will slowly flow out of him. Then the Gedo Mazo's mouth opened slowly before a red beam came out and latched onto Naruto's body and started to drain and drag the Kyuubi out of him._

_But them something unexpected happened, Naruto started laughing in an insane and manic way, like he had just won the biggest bet of his life and was reaping the rewards. Sasuke was about to question him about why he was laughing in such a way but then the trio of Uchiha's noticed that the red chakra beam that had latched onto Naruto to drain and drag out the Kyuubi had turned into a dark purple color, tendrils of it lashing out and carving deep indentations into the ground and stunning the three Uchiha's as the tendrils latched onto them. They started screaming out in pain as they watched their chakra and memories being dragged out of them like someone had opened a closed drain pipe that led straight to Naruto. In a matter of seconds the 3 dropped to the ground, dead and lifeless and Naruto's eyes had changed into all 3 forms of Sasuke's, Obito's, and Madara's Sharingan Eye's before they slowly merged together to create a new and unique form. The entirety of his eye turning red while all of the Sharingans merged, creating instead of the unique shapes of the trio of Uchiha's Mangekyo, his turned into what looked like a flurry of flames that circled in between his pupil and sclera, the pitch black shape of flames constantly moving like it was an actual fire as Naruto felt all of the Juubi and the 8 other Bijuu's powers drain into him. He heard the Juubi roaring in his head as a flurry of memories that it had gained from all of the ninja's life's it had stolen being forced into Naruto along with its power. He could feel the Juubi thrashing all around trying to escape but in the end Naruto had absorbed it fully into himself as both of his eye's changed into that of the Juubi's before turning back into his electrifyingly blue eyes as he finished absorbing the rest of the Bijuu's, Juubi's, and finally Kyuubi's power and memories. His eyes growing dull from all that he had learned from their memories as if he had lived all of them himself. Immediately all of his wounds healed near instantly as he stood up slowly, gaining more and more strength as he did. _

"_Your plan worked Kyuubi… Letting you free at the last second and having you reverse the seal so that instead of keeping you inside it let you roam free and allowed whatever that sealed itself inside was absorbed into me instantly, then sacrificing yourself by dragging all of the Gedo Mazo's power along with Sasuke's, Madara's, and Obito's since it latched onto them and sealing all of it inside me with you going in last as the catalyst to destroy the seal with the last bit of your power…" As Naruto finished this and turned around a bloody tear streaked from his right eye as it fell to the ground, imbedding itself in the place where Kyuubi, or Kurama as he said his name was, had sacrificed himself so Naruto could live and become the Nidaime Juubi no Ookami._

* * *

After that incident he had proceeded to travel across what was left of the Elemental Nations, meeting and training 4 others that he had found and befriended along the way.

The first person was a beautiful girl who had spiky black hair that stopped at her shoulders and looked to be around 5"4' with small b-cup breasts. She had pitch black eyes, no pupil was seen and all she wore was a simple black dress with white trim that stopped just above her knees and the sleeves stopped just short of her elbows. She was slightly levitating off the ground as well. She was known as Ayatsuri, The Immortal Puppet. They had learned that she had a bad history throughout her 800 years of existence as the only puppet that had a soul sealed inside of it. As far as they could tell she was just like a normal human, except that she didn't feel pain and could place weapons anywhere on her body or inside it without any problems. Evidenced by the fact that they had seen her turn her hand into a Cannon that fired out small spheres of fire towards a group of surviving bandits that had tried to ambush them.

The second person was Kyōki Ken, a girl who could only go by the definition of cute because of her silver hair that was up in twin small ponytails and had bright pink eyes, along with her 5"6' height and decent sized b-cup breasts. She wore a yellow dress that stopped just below her thighs, it looked sleeveless but there were sleeves that went down to her wrist, the only thing connecting the actual dress and the sleeves were a crisscross of red strings. Strapped onto her back was a standard length Katana that had a circular guard that was dark red in color and had black wrappings around the hilt. She had another Katana that was strapped to her leg by red strings; it looked the same as the one on her back but was upside down, the hilt just above her ankle and the only thing keeping it sliding out were the two red strings that were connected to the guard and the scabbard.

The third person was Shizuka Shi, another girl that had a graceful heart shaped face with cyan eyes, long black hair that stopped just above her ass and she had a mask across the lower part of her face like Kakashi Hatake, except instead of a normal blank mask it had the picture of a skulls lower portion, she looked to be around 5"9. She had on a long trench coat that stopped just above her ankles masking anything on the inside from being seen. If anyone was able to see inside they would see that she wore standard issue black ANBU pants and the standard ANBU shirt and chest plate armor over her small c-cup breasts. But instead of a sleeveless shirt like all other ANBU shirts hers had sleeves that went past her hands, hiding them from view. On her back one would be able to see a very long Wakizashi. It had a normal looking hilt with the black wrappings and circular guard.

The 4th and final person's name was Shiro Akujin, she had short and straight white hair that stopped just above her jaw line and framed her oval shaped face nicely. She had red eyes with red pupils, giving her a demonic look as they glowed slightly, combined with her 5"5' height. She had a purple scarf wrapped around her neck that hid the lower part of her face. She was wearing a small and thin leather jacket that stopped just above her black leather pants. She had the hood up giving her an even more demonic look, it was also unzipped down the middle, which revealed a black leather bra that had a circle of metal that held the two sides together and was in between her small c-cup breasts, and the sleeves of her jacket stopped just short of her hands, her skin however was also white as snow, making most that first saw her think she was an albino, only whiter. She had a large black scythe strapped onto her back that eclipsed past her shoulders, the black blade with white seals on it gleaming dangerously, almost like it was waiting for its next meal of souls and blood.

However all of their attention was focused on one man that stood between them. He had spikey blond hair and electrifyingly blue eyes that stared each of them in the face. He was wearing the Rikudou Sennin's robe and had the six red magatama of the very same sage on his neck. The robe was as white as snow as well as his baggy pants that stopped just above his black shinobi boots. He had the robe opened in the front revealing his well-toned body and 6 pack to the 4 girls before him, one Kyōki Ken obviously ogling his body without regard or worry, slightly irritating the other 3 girls next to her. He also had 6 whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks, 3 on each side, giving him a roguish and tough look, only adding onto his already handsome looks. This man was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the one and only Nidaime Juubi no Ookami.

"Alright, we've finished our training with the guns of our choice after watching how they used them in that 'Metal Gear' Dimension. Tell me which type of gun's you want and I'll supply them." Naruto said, each of them nodding in affirmative. It was true, during those 5 years Naruto had opened different Dimensional Windows that allowed him to look into other dimensions and show what he wanted of them. He had found out about guns and started working on his training on how to use them if he was to go to the same dimension. He also had the other 4 train in using different guns by themselves and he only made which ones they wanted to try with his Yin-Yang release that he gained from the Juubi's memories and its own affinities as well. He wanted them to pick which that they like right now because they were preparing to head into this other dimension.

"Gimmie a pair of P-90's and a SOCOM pistol please!" Kyōki said excitedly, and squealed in happiness once he made them, 2 straps for the P-90's, a Universal Pistol Holster, and the SOCOM. She strapped the holster with the SOCOM inside of it to her left thing and put the P-90's strapped over her shoulders, leaving both hanging by her hips. Naruto made 3 mags for each weapon and handed them to her, which she sealed into her arms via the only seals she knew, storage seals. Naruto turned to Shiro and awaited her choice.

"I need a silenced Heckler and Koch PSG-1, and a silenced M1911." Shiro said and Naruto went to work. He made her PSG-1 with a silencer attached, a silenced M1911, a Holster for the M19, a strap for the PSG-1, 2 mags for the PSG-1, and 1 mag for the M19, and handed them all over to her. She strapped the PSG-1 to her back on her left just to the left of her Scythe and put the 2 mags for it on her belt and put the holster with the M19 on her left thigh, strapping the mag under her right arm with a strap Naruto provided for her. He then turned to the next person who needed a weapon, Shizuka Shi.

"2 Silenced M1911's and a HK33 with Laser Sight attached…" Shizuka said and Naruto got to work on her order. He created the twin silenced M19's along with twin holsters, and her HK33 with its laser sight attached, 2 mags for all 3 weapons along with a strap for the HK33. She strapped it onto her right shoulder and left it hanging on her side while she put the twin M19's on her left and right thighs. She strapped the mags for both M19s along her waist and the 2 for the HK33 onto her right forearm.

Naruto then got to work on his own weapons since Ayatsuri didn't need any seeing as she was a living weapon, literally. He created 2 SOCOM pistols with the Magatama symbol on both sides of both weapons along with 2 holsters for them, he also created a pump action shotgun with the same Magatama symbols on both sides of its pump and strapped it onto his back. He put both SOCOM pistols on his left and right thighs while creating 4 mags for them and some buckshot shells that he stuck inside of a storage seal on his right forearm sleeve. He strapped the 4 mags on his hips, 2 on both sides.

"Alright now here's what your assignments are. Shiro you are going to join the military and work your way up, you will join the FOXHOUND unit. Shizuka, you are to find and join the Gurlukovich Mercenaries, any intel that you learn of you will give me once we re-group, same with you Shiro. Kyōki you are going to hide out and wait until Dead-Cell is formed, and then do everything you can to join it, same orders on intel as Shiro and Shizuka. Ayatsuri, you are going to stay with me at Master Millers, if any important information is acquired by Kyōki, Shizuka, or Shiro they will transmit it to you and you will keep it to yourself. Now I'm going to give each of you a code, it will be different for all of you and the rest of you cannot listen in, only when you hear me specifically say it to you is when you know your assignment is finished and you are to join with me, abandoning any and everything you were doing at the time to get to me." Naruto said, and with that finished he pulled each of them away to tell them their codes. Shiro's was "The White Evil God Never Obeys, But Never Disobeys Either." Ayatsuri's was "The Machine Will not become a person, But then again, I am not a machine." Shizuka's was "There is always the Quiet Death, and the Loud Death, I prefer neither." And finally Kyoki's was "Madness and Insanity have only 1 thing that's in common, Chaos."

"Now I'm going to open the portal to the 'Metal Gear' Dimension. Once I do and we go through I will be down to 2 tails of power. After we go through you will beat me up, only until I'm conscious enough to seal off my memories, though do keep in mind that even though I will have my memories sealed I will still be able to use all of my jutsu and techniques that I can now, but back to the memory thing, I will be leaving only the ones of my bad times during and before my 13th birthday. After I do so one of you will go and get Master Miller's attention without him noticing you and bring him to me somehow, then you will go off and do your assignment. It will take me 10 years to regain all of my tails of power, once 9 of those 10 years are up the seal will lift and I can start planning. Once my last tail comes back it will be just a few days before the Shadow Moses incident. Honestly I would try to go farther in time in the 'Metal Gear' dimension but something's blocking me so this is our only solution. Now," Naruto opened the portal to the 'Metal Gear' Dimension, and before stepping through he shifted his form down to his 13 year old form, "Shall we go?" Naruto questioned with a small genuine smile that made the girls blush, though Shiro and Shizuka's were hidden. And with that they all walked through the portal. Though Naruto could have sworn he heard a voice say "**You will experience great Sorrow and challenges… because you are a host…**"

* * *

**A/N: There, now that that's done please do tell me if I mess something up in the Metal Gear universe because I haven't played a MG or MGS game in a while… PEACE**


End file.
